More than Just Brothers
by flawless oscar
Summary: When Zac starts to have wet dreams about his brother he says something to Cody he was afraid to say. Then the unexpected happens when the two have a great hot night after school. INCEST PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DON'T CARE


More than just brothers 

_**I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of it's characters**_

"Hey codster where are you going" I said, not knowing why I even asked that

"Where you should be going, to class" Cody said sarcastically

Cody left for room 102, health class. I stared at him his perfect ass swayed from side to side. I was memorized by it I wanted to take him and make him mine right here and now. I knew I was an idiot for thinking Cody would ever be up for something like that but I still fantasized about him all the time.

I followed him to room 102 knowing I would be late for history. I went up to his desk and told him I had to tell him something and to not freak out. I lead him out the door grabbing his hand hoping I could control my self and not grab his cock. He stared at me blankly with his gorgeous blue eyes, his soft blond hair. I couldn't control myself any longer i went for it.

I slammed him against the wall and brought his lips to mine. It was the best thing I had ever felt. Then I started my way down to his jeans. I found the button un-did it and pulled them down along with his boxers his semi- erect cock stood their surrounded by a golden forest of pubes. I grabed a hold of his member and I made my way to the head of his cock which was dripping pre-cum. I opened my mouth and I took……..

"_Good morning Boston it is another beautiful day in this marvelous city_" the radio alarm screamed out.

"Cody shut that thing up" I screamed

"I'm going im going" he said as he slouched his way to the cabinet

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said

_Not another one I can't believe, I had another dream about Cody. This is the forth one this week._ I was about to get off my bed when I saw my pajamas they were dripping with my cum.

"SHIT" I said.

I hurried trying to find something to clean the mess I made with. I grabbed a sock and cleaned it as fast as I could then took off my pajamas and grabbed the nearest towel I could find and rapped it around my waist

The bathroom door opened

I saw Cody come out of the bathroom he was wearing baby blue boxer briefs. He was still drying him self off. I caught a glimpse of his boxer briefs the water made them especially sticky. I saw his bulge and imagined him naked. I didn't notice my cock had come up to attention.

He looked at me awkwardly as he said laughing "it looks like someone woke up happy today"

I didn't even notice he was talking

All I can think about is saying "that is so hot" but then I realized that I had actually said it out loud I blushed and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom before Cody had a chance to respond to the comment he had just heard

"idiot idiot idiot" I repeated to myself

"Why the fuck did I say that"

I got in the shower by then my cock had gone soft. I took a very long shower so that Cody would leave in fear of being late for first period. You see I have 2 periods to seventh and Cody has 1 to 6th so I just had to avoid him for about 5 hours at school. Seemed easy enough

When I got to school I realized it was Friday _Cody has academic league practice after school he won't be home till 8 I would go to sleep before he got home_ I thought to myself.

Once I got to our suite I hurried to our room not even noticing if mom was home I locked the door and laid on my bed thinking. I closed my eyes but then I heard the bathroom door open I looked up to see who it was

It was Cody, I started to swell up

"So why have you been avoiding me" he said as he slowly walked toward me

"I was trying to, I mean I wasn't trying to avoid you" I said trying to say the words as clear as I could

He was getting closer to me

"I haven't stopped thinking about what you said this morning" he said seductively

I was in total arousal by now

"Cody where are you going with this" I said nervously but at the same time curiously

He finally got to my bed and laid down on top of me he slipped his hand under my shirt and started playing with my nipples

I moaned in approval

" I know you want me Zack….. I want you too" he said as his lips touched mine

I couldn't believe it my dream had come true it was so wrong but it felt so right. He started to kiss me passionately as he rubbed his hand over my chest

"Cody… I…. don't… think… we… should… do… this… what… if… mom… walks… in" I said in between kisses

"She's performing tonight she won't be back till midnight" he said as his hands started to wander dangerously close to my throbbing member

He reached to my jeans and tore them off along with my boxers. His mouth trailed off mine as he started traveling down to my fully erect 8 inch cock.

I could feel his breath, hot, warm, sensual, inviting, I couldn't stand it any longer. I was in full ecstasy, I wanted him and I wanted him now

"Cody please stop... Stop teasing… I need you" I whispered to him

"Do you want me to do this" he asked, and slammed my cock in his mouth giving me a sensation like no other.

I moaned, I wanted more and more and more I lead him off my cock and helped him find his way to my lips he kissed me not forcefully but just enough to make me want more

"Turn around, get on all fours" Cody said demandingly, as he slapped my ass I've never seen him so demanding

I knew what was coming next. He took out his lubricant which I had no idea he had

He bathed his fingers in the lubricant and gently stuck to fingers in me as he probed my insides

I moaned but I knew it wasn't over yet

"Are you ready" he said not even giving me a chance to reply

He slammed into me as fast and hard as he could. He pumped the curve of his thighs until they connected to the curves of my ass

I screamed and moaned in pain and also lust

The more he pumped the closer I got to my climax

He grabbed my hair and yanked it as he drilled me hard "oh fuck yeah" I said.

"Do you want my cum in your mouth baby" he told me

"Yes oh fuck yes" I said desperately

He laid me on my bed as he stood next to me his shaft pointing to my mouth. i pumped my man meat as fast as I could we were both nearing our climax his balls clenched and mine did to we both screamed he screamed as he shot in my mouth as he shot waterfalls all over my face I drank as much of him as I could. I screamed as I shot cum all over my body.

I moved my mouth to his beautiful cock and sucked him till none of his precious juice was left he leaned over to my stomach and cleaned me up

He collapsed beside me as we kissed passionately falling asleep in each others arms knowing this was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
